Patch Updates
Patch Timeline DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/25/2010 till:08/31/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:mm ImageSize = width:600 height:75 PlotArea = left:40 bottom:20 top:20 right:10 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/25/2010 PlotData= bar:Versions color:yellow from:start till:02/17/2010 shift:(-13, 15)text: v1.01 at:02/04/2010 mark:(line,red) shift:(0, -25) fontsize:XS text: v1.01a color:blue from:02/17/2010 till:02/25/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text: v1.02 color:yellow from:02/25/2010 till:03/12/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text: v1.03 color:blue from:03/12/2010 till:04/19/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text: v1.04 at:03/17/2010 mark:(line,red) shift:(0, -25) fontsize:XS text: v1.04a color:yellow from:04/19/2010 till:06/08/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text: v1.05 color:blue from:06/08/2010 till:08/10/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text: v1.06 color:red from:08/10/2010 till:08/31/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text: v1.07 Patches Patch 1.01 Gameplay * Added ability for player to use knife during a reload animation. * Applied significant tuning adjustments for all weapons and armor. * Increased sprint duration before tiring by 30%. * Lowered XP requirements for levels 2 thru 4. * Lowered level-entry restrictions for Sabotage from Level 3 to Level 2. * Lowered level-entry restrictions for Acquisition from Level 5 to Level 4. * Lowered level-entry restrictions for Domination from Level 10 to Level 8. * Enabled proper level requirements for unlocking headgear, facegear, and uniforms. * Fixed problem with recoil/firing animation that kept playing for a few seconds after the player fires an automatic gun and uses knife swipe simultaneously. Interface * Fixed bug where incapacitated players’ nametags would occasionally disappear. * Repositioned onscreen weapons for improved field of view. * Armory items (facegear/ headgear/ uniforms) reordered. * Removed helmets from “Loadout 3” for all factions. Graphics * Resolved issue that caused banding and/or artifacts in the sky. Server * Server performance enhancements with a focus on reducing lag issues. * Lowered chances of encountering 5:5 errors * Added additional statistics-focused servers * Added additional servers for Japan. * Reduces the amount of time after a game finishes before stats post to account. Patch 1.02 Gameplay * Fixed issue where water-submerged players could not be resuscitated. Interface * Restricted Medic icon for downed players will only show up to those with the “Resuscitation” Support Skill Equipped. * Incapacitated player icons are now hidden from teammates who can’t resuscitate them. * Added distance indicator for incapacitated teammates (meters). * Added distance display for “Anti-Personnel” and “Anti-Tank” Mines for both teammates and enemies equipped with the “Explosives Detector.” * Localization changes for language in the Armory screen. Technical * Fixed XP requirements for Level 36 (moved from 23,686 to 21,999) and Level 37 (moved from 23,803 to 23,083). * Statistical changes to support eventual integration into MAG.com website. Server * Improved server performance to reduce instances of lag in population-heavy games. * Groups cannot enter match if one of its members is banned from the game. * Regional server hosting IDs adjusted in North American locations. Patch 1.03 Gameplay *Overhauled tuning of multiple weapons of all types (see “Weapon” section below) *Improved speed of weapon and gear swapping by approximately 500 milliseconds. *Fixed bug in SVER’s Aralkum Mechanical Acquisition map and Absheron Refinery Domination map that allowed players to defuse a charge planted on a repaired gate or door while on the opposite side. *Added a “solid tone” sound effect near the end of a charge’s beeping detonation timer so that players know when the charge can no longer be defused and that they should vacate the area. *“Medium Improved” Armor now works as intended with the speed properties of Medium Armor and a defensive value greater than Medium, but less than Heavy Armor. *Changed resuscitated player’s camera orientation to match the last camera direction used while incapacitated instead of the pre-harm camera. *Players no longer lose XP if a teammate is killed by an objective explosion caused by a charge they planted. *Respec Point requirements in Barracks have been changed from 3K, 5K, 10K, 17K, 26K, and 26K-Repeat to 1K, 2K, 3K, and 3K-Repeat. *Lowered the amount of damage necessary to kill an incapacitated enemy *All fired projectiles (RPGs, Turret Rockets) have been given a steadier aim. *Mines that haven’t been triggered are no longer removed from the map when the dead player that deploys them respawns unless that player changes their Loadout (note: The maximum number of mines you can plant cannot exceed the number you initially spawn with). *Fixed bug that prevented “fully-resuscitated” players with more than 100 health points from receiving their full HP. *Fixed bug that caused players to take unnecessary damage from both friendly and enemy vehicles when touching them. *Players no longer lose leadership points after entering “Veteran Mode.” Weapons *“From the hip” firing for Light and Medium machine guns have stronger recoil and are less accurate when moving. *Tuned weapon damage for all three factions. *Modified all short-ranged weapons (pistols, PDWs, shotguns, SMGs) so that they’re less effective at long distances. *Made Battle Rifles more effective. *Reduced accuracy bonus for using iron sights and reflex sights so that players can no longer snipe with weapons that aren’t intended to do so. *Increased damage values for all rockets to make them more effective (e.g: Three rockets can now destroy a DE turret). *Shooting through thin materials (fences, tents, etc.) will be more consistent. *Increased spread on shotguns. *Improved animations for rocket launchers. Graphics *Fixed bug that caused the recoil animation to end early or stop animating if a player was firing their weapon for a long period of time. *Changed detonation time on smoke and poison gas grenades to prevent them from exploding in mid-air to eliminate unintended FX issues. *Added realistic fogging effects to sky-domes. Technical *Fixed most conditions that caused players to be caught in a “respawn loop” which kept restarting the respawn queue when the countdown clock reached 0. *Changed in-game conditions to make it less likely to experience in-game freezes. *Improved client-side stability. Patch 1.04 Gameplay * Characters colliding with geometry will now be resurrected towards the player who revived them. * Adjusted player boundaries to limit “spawn camping” exploits in Darien Network, Copper Hills Relay and Syr Daria Uplink Sabotage maps. Weapons * Sniper rifles have been tuned to be less effective when they’re not scoped. * Slightly pushed out “effective” range of all short-ranged weapons (pistols, PDWs, shotguns, SMGs). Interface * Fixed error text “undefined Unnamed” and the appearance of a blue APC icon that appeared when a Squad Leader FRAGO’d an APC objective. Technical * Corrected “Kills at 120m” Display bug. * Fixed crash that sometimes occurred when reviving players who died while interacting with objective. Server * Significant anti-cheat improvement that minimizes and blocks several “lag pedal” device exploits. Maps Syr Daria Uplink * Pushed in physical defensive boundary for Attacker’s “Alpha Squad” spawns 10 meters. * Removed two short staircases in front of Attacker’s “Alpha Squad” spawn. * Relocated box truck to block sightline on attacker’s right side at “Objective A” stairwell. * Added box truck to block sightline exploit to Attacker’s “Alpha” squad main entrance. * Added fence line to Attacker’s right side at “Objective A.” * Pushed parachute drop near “Objective C” forward by 25 meters. * Added new entrance to “Objective C” building in right corner. * Added additional geometry near “Objective C” to block sightline exploits near main door. * Added and removed various small object and panel locations to repair or enhance sightlines. * Multiple terrain repaints in various locations. * Enhanced all queues to accept Zipper-activated “Directives” game states. Category: MAG Category:Patch